Adopting
by Fancy32
Summary: Catherine is known for adopting strays, and so when she meets Cornelia Dahlgren, and Daniel Howell, she immediately adopts them on sight. Follow Catherine as she's the overprotective mother, and the organiser of the group of misfit kids, that she loves very much


Title: Adopting

Summary (My head canon): Catherine Lester is notorious for adopting strays. Her two sons are the most loved and protected boys in the world.

She lives at the seaside on the Isle of Man. Cornelia is the first adopted and then comes Daniel Howell. Her son's best friend. He's eighteen years old, and a bit maturer than most eighteen year olds. He's been bullied and laughed at. He's withdrawn. But when Phil brings him home to meet the family, Catherine knows that she will adopt him as well.

August (?) 2009, Cornelia's 'adoption':

"Mum? Dad? I'd like you to meet a very special lady. She and I met a couple of months ago at one of those 'gala things'," Martyn was nervous, but the black haired, curly mopped young lady seemed to sense how he was feeling, and gave his hand a little bit of a squeeze in encouragement.

Ever since he'd moved to London to be closer to 'the business', or whatever he was trying to get into, he'd gone to 'galas', 'premieres', all the dressing up things she'd always wanted to do, but she was perfectly happy being a housewife and mother. Nigel was a very supportive man and he backed her up if she set rules.

"I'm Cornelia Dahlgren," the young lady, Cornelia, introduced herself.

"She was on Sweden's Idol," Martyn seemed pleased.

"I am grateful for the exposure," Cornelia answered, and she seemed to shy away.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" Catherine softly probed.

"Mum! Don't ask her age," Martyn led Cornelia to the lounge, where the two sat side by side on the sofa, but were still holding hands.

"I'm thirty-one," Cornelia bowed her head, and she 'inspected' hers and Martyn's trainers respectively. Once her age was out in the open, she knew that she would be asked to leave, to never see Martyn again.

Martyn was the best person to happen to her. She'd felt the connection straight away, the spark, was instantaneous. Even if he was young, she knew….And so she held her breath.

"Welcome," Catherine's words caught her off guard.

"Beg pardon?" Cornelia licked her lips nervously.

"Welcome to the family Darling girl; You've made my Martyn very happy. I can tell," Catherine said, and she got up from her chair and hugged Cornelia tightly.

"Son? Are you happy?" Nigel addressed Martyn.

"Y-Yeah…." Martyn blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then I'm happy for you too," Nigel stood as well, and clapped his eldest on the shoulder in a good way.

"How long have you two been seeing each other again?" Catherine asked.

"Almost three months?" Martyn scratched his head.

"Three months? Do tell," Catherine leaned in for the juicy tidbits.

"We met at the 'All Star Gala', and I don't know Mrs. Lester, it was like….Something….Karma? Fate?" Cornelia's eyes sparkled.

"I saw her across the room, and she just….It was like…." Martyn too was at a loss for words.

"So what are you doing now after the Idol?" Catherine asked.

"I'm working with a band, writing songs, and I'm in the development of making a business called Camp Mozart. It's still in the works," Cornelia softly said.

"It's great Mum, and I've got a new job as well. For that one design and product company," Martyn put in.

So Martyn was doing well, and Cornelia was an absolute sweetheart. A person to be cherished. She would need to be protected.

"You're welcome here at any time. Our home is your home," Catherine said.

"Then that's all I need to know. You seem as if , you're in good hands Martyn, Cornelia you're an absolute Dear; and now that we've got the embarrassing bits out of the way, let's eat, and we'll have a nice meaningful conversation," Nigel led the way to the dining room.

Usually Nigel was quiet, but he was being supportive as he usually was. They had a nice dinner, and the conversation was one of the best that they'd had in a long while, around the table.

November 19 2009:

Almost the holidays, and yet not quite.

Catherine was bustling about the kitchen, and she was getting a big meal together. Phil said he had met someone, 'Only a Friend Mum', he'd insisted. And that made Catherine smile. Phil had been lonely in Manchester. He'd been in university, and now he was out in his own flat.

He said he had friends, but she hadn't met them. Not really. They were a cheeky bunch from meeting them twice, and she'd gathered a bit from their personalities; one Louise Pentland, PJ, and Chris, they seemed a fun bunch, but Phil had specifically said 'Someone I'd like you to meet'.

'A friend'. She, again, smiled to herself. And then she heard the thunk of a suitcase. He was here. Her baby boy. Okay so he was taller, he'd dyed his hair jet black, much to the chagrin of his grandfather, and sadly he wasn't coordinated with a saw or drill, but he was still hers and Nigel's. She treasured every moment with him.

"Muuummmyyyy! I'm Hooommmeeee!" He sang out.

Catherine bustled out of the kitchen, bypassing Cornelia and Martyn, who were in their own little lovey dovey world, and hugged him fiercely.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet…." Phil looked behind him and gestured with his hand. A young boy, a smidge taller than Phil, slightly tanned, and with longer brown hair, and a 'fringe', came into view holding a rucksack, and looking nervously about him.

He licked his lips. He had those black earrings in his ear, and a lip piercing. He also had dark brown eyes. He was a sweet looking lad.

"Come in, come in, and you can fully introduce him 'round to the family," Catherine said. She shut the door behind the two boys, and led them to the lounge.

"Mum, Dad, everyone, this is Dan Howell," Phil gently pushed Dan to the centre of the room.

"Hello everyone," Dan sheepishly waved, his eyes averted, and looking about the room ever so slightly.

Her heart went out to him.

"Dan," Catherine smiled warmly at him, as did Nigel.

"My family calls me Daniel," Dan said in a quiet voice.

"But he's consented to being called Dan. Haven't you?" Phil playfully nudged the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I have. Phil's been showing me new things about videos and editing," Dan said as he looked at the ground, and moved his feet back and forth.

"Sit down Child," Catherine directed at Phil.

"Sorry Mum. I'm just so excited to be here," Phil answered, and sat on an ottoman. Dan sat on the floor.

"Heavens, Sweetie, I'll get you a chair," Catherine stood and went to the kitchen. She got a folding chair and put it next to the ottoman. Dan sat down, and seemed to breathe a slight breath of relief.

Sitting next to Phil seemed to calm the boy down, and she was grateful for Phil's calming nature.

Even though he still fidgeted with his feet, and looked down at his hands, Phil made sure that Dan was included in the conversations.

About an hour later, Phil had wandered away to join Martyn and Nigel in something, and Dan was all alone.

Cornelia was in a small corner of the lounge, and Catherine decided it was time for the two new adoptees to get to know each other. Cornelia was strumming on a silver metal instrument, and humming to herself. Catherine took Dan's hand, even though he flinched a little, he didn't try and wriggle out of it.

"Dan? There's someone I'd like for you to formally meet," Catherine guided him to where Cornelia was.

"Cornelia meet Dan Howell. He'll be staying with us. Phil's brought him over. She and Martyn have been dating for four months, and Cornelia was on Sweden's Idol," Catherine said before Cornelia could say anything.

"Pleased to meet you Dan. You'll like the Lesters. I've only been coming round for a month, but they're lovely people," Cornelia said as she abandoned her instrument and she shook Dan's hand.

"I play the omnichord," Cornelia pointed to the instrument behind her on the sofa, and Dan nodded apprehensively.

Catherine affectionately squeezed his shoulder, and he flinched a bit, and moved slightly away.

Which worried Catherine, as both of her boys were open with affection. At least in the house. She gave him a slight hug though. He nodded and then he just stood looking at the floor, and Cornelia stood awkwardly next to him. Cornelia breathed a sigh of relief as Martyn sauntered back in, and took stock of the situation.

"Mum? Cornelia? Dan…." His voice trailed off.

"I was just introducing Dan to Cornelia," Catherine said with a wobbly smile, and she hugged Cornelia this time, almost crushing her.

"Mum, I need my girlfriend alive," Martyn extricated her from Catherine's grip, "Hug Dan."

"I already have, but he seemed taken aback," Catherine answered, just as Phil came upon the scene, and Dan shot him a 'Help me' look.

"Hey Dan? D'you want to go and play a videogame with me?" Phil asked as he and Martyn made eye contact. Both taking stock of the situation before them.

"Mum, Dan and I are going to be in my room playing video games. Let me know if you need any help," Phil guided Dan down the hall via shoulders.

"Alright then," Catherine turned on her heel, leaving Martyn and Cornelia in the lounge and she met Nigel in the den.

He was reading a newspaper and sipping a lager from a pint glass. He looked up, and seeing his wife's happy, but semi-troubled face, he put down the paper. "I've just introduced the baby of the family to his sister," Catherine announced.

"And?" Nigel leant forward a bit.

"I hugged him and he flinched," Catherine sighed. Nigel furrowed his brows.

"It was as if I'd stung him or something. There's more to his story then he's letting on," Catherine said.

"It's only the first day he's meeting us. I'd be nervous too," Nigel assured her.

"Perhaps," Catherine mused.

"I'd like to find out more about him," Catherine sighed.

"Not all in one day. This is new for him, and maybe since he's nervous, best to ask in small quantities. We want him to be as comfortable as possible with us," Nigel suggested.

"And men are supposed to be thick," Catherine said, as she went to sit on the arm of Nigel's chair.

"I'm a special breed," Nigel answered.

"Indeed you are. You're a one of a kind person," Catherine responded, and Nigel leant up and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

He took her hand in his, and he patted the top.

"Catherine just try not to ask too many questions. Though I know you're dying to," Nigel said.

"I'll try, but my mum senses are tingling," Catherine sighed.

"It's for the best not to ruin the lad's holiday," Nigel answered.

In Phil's room:

"Sorry 'bout m'mum. We're an affectionate family. We hug a lot. Mostly Mum hugs me and Martyn," Phil apologised.

"It's alright. At our house we're not so open with our affection. I mean we shake hands, and Mum gives us a squeeze on the shoulder, but it's….I've never…." Dan stumbled over his words.

"You'll get used to us," Phil smiled at his friend.

"I guess," Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"And Mum will behave herself," Phil promised.

"It's not that. It was nice when she hugged me. I just...It felt...I don't know," Dan's voice trailed off as the game started.

"I'll make sure you're comfortable this weekend. I don't want you put off on your holiday," Phil said.

"I won't be. I know by now that you're, that you, that it'll be fine," Dan finally got the words out.

"C'mon! I'll annihilate you," Phil said, and the discussion was closed.

October 2010:

Something about the autumn brought her boys home.

It was as if they missed the little town, the lovely cottage, and quite possibly their parents. Though it wasn't Rawtenstall, or as it was officially named, Rossensall. But like last year, with her boys coming home, they would be bringing guests. Cornelia and Daniel. Dan. She preferred calling him Dan, and if he wanted to ever go back to Daniel, she would oblige.

She had taken a shine to the easily embarrassed, awkward, introverted person. She had begun to love him as she loved her boys; as she was beginning to truly have an affection for Cornelia. Whom she had accidentally nicknamed Nikki, and the name had somewhat stuck. Catherine was in her element.

She was cooking and bustling about the kitchen. Nigel was staying out of the way but he would help set the table.

"They'll be here soon Nigel! Are the bedrooms prepared?" Catherine asked.

"Airing out as we speak, the washing machine's just about finished, and I'll make the beds!" Nigel called back.

"I have a feeling that Dan will be more comfortable here than last year. He's been back for sporadic visits. I just wish…." Catherine's voice trailed off as the door was flung open and she was hugged on both sides by her boys, and kissed on her cheeks.

"We're home," They announced.

"I see," Catherine turned from her cooking and she hugged each of them in turn.

Then she caught sight of Cornelia and Dan, hanging back observing the scene. "You two, get your butts in here. Let me hug you!" She pushed aside Phil and Martyn, and made her way to the two others.

Cornelia was hugged first, and kissed on the cheek. And when she got to Dan, she gave him a hug, an extra hard hug. A hug she felt that he deserved.

"Erm….Mrs. Lester?" Dan squeaked out.

"Sorry, I just….Never you mind. You lot go on upstairs and put your things away. Go on now. Shoo!" They did as they were told. And then Nigel sauntered in.

"Well now," he grinned at her.

She smiled back at him and resumed making the food.

October 2012

Catherine was on the phone with Phil, "What do you mean he's not coming this year?"

"We're having a few hiccups and Dan's going back to his family's place," Phil answered.

"What? Why? What's going on Phil?" Catherine was semi-stern.

"It's, it's our subscribers; they call themselves our 'Phans' with a 'P' and an 'H'. Combining our names. This whole thing, it's really bothered him this year. Mum it's been rough on us both. People insisting we're dating, and pushing us towards an imaginary relationship. I got so angry…." He heaved a sigh and resumed.

"I got so angry I broke one of the doors. Splintered the wood. He's only nearly twenty-one Mum. He doesn't need that sort of pressure," Phil said.

"But you're coming home aren't you?" Catherine asked.

"I think so. I need to get out of this funk. Would it be okay if I Skyped with him Mum?" Phil sounded so lost, so upset.

"Why wouldn't it be okay? You do for you Philip," Catherine answered.

"Thanks Mum," Phil responded, and he said his goodbye.

A sombre looking Phil arrived. Had he been crying? Catherine put his face in her palm and got a close up view.

"My poor Darling Boy," She said, and gave him a bone crushing hug, which he returned, more out of need than anything else.

"What's been going on?" Catherine asked, as Phil went to his room and set up his laptop, and cameras.

"It's been awful Mum. He's lost weight, gone on a vegan diet. He'll barely talk to me. We've put up rules and boundaries. We're tight lipped now. And….Mum….I have this aching in me. My heart hurts. Not because I'm attracted to him. But it was that platonic spark. You know? That instant friendly connection?" Phil's words rushed out like a torrent.

"Your friendship is one of the purest forms," Catherine offered, as Phil nodded his head vigorously.

"And now….He will barely sit next to me. He'll barely look at me. He's too young, I shouldn't have put this much pressure on him. I was thinking it'd been a bad idea to have him move in with me," Phil's lips trembled and he turned to look at the desk.

"Mum….Am I a bad person?" Phil asked, as he sank down on the bed.

Catherine closed the door and sat beside her youngest. "No you're not. You're the sweetest, kindest, friendliest young man I know. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother," Catherine added, before Phil could protest.

"Dan's like a third son to me. He's the youngest in our little family. Cornelia is like a daughter to me. You know that. I love you four equally.

The fact that you and Dan are going through a rough patch right now? It hurts my mothering soul. I wish you were tiny children that I could just kiss the hurt away. But I can't.

This is beyond my control. When you Skype with Dan, try and iron things out. Try and smooth things over. It might not work instantly, but you'll both know that you're trying your hardest to keep this friendship intact.

Who knows? Maybe this is destined to be a lifelong friendship that will carry on until you're both old men," Catherine smiled encouragingly at her son.

This time it was Phil who grabbed onto her, and hugged her. Clinging to her as if he were a drowning person, clinging to a life buoy.

"You're the best, Mum," Phil smiled a watery smile.

"And you're the best black haired son I've got," Catherine returned in kind.

"Thanks Mum, you know how to say things just right," Phil said, and hugged her once more, then he let go.

"I'm a mum. It's what I do," Catherine stood and she went to the kitchen again.

"Oh Nigel…." She said, as she entered. He stood.

"Do you need a hug Love?" Nigel asked.

"No. I need to kick some behind," Catherine frowned, and Nigel gave her his 'ever patient' smile.

"Whose behinds do you need to kick?" Nigel asked.

"The internet's," Catherine said, but she didn't elaborate any further.

"Why?" Nigel asked, not questioning her train of thought.

"Because they're making my children sad and hurting them," Catherine answered.

"Which ones, the adopted ones or the natural born ones, or a mix?" Nigel asked, trying to follow.

"Phil and Dan. They're sad and it's all the internet's fault," Catherine sighed.

"Layman's terms my Sweet?" Nigel carefully asked.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said, and sat across from her husband.

"Sorry for what? Just explain the rudimentary details. You don't have to go through the big pieces," Nigel tried again.

So Catherine relayed part of what Phil had told her.

"And he's hurting so much. They both are. I know that Dan takes things and represses them. He won't say he's hurt. He won't say anything. He just closes his mouth and deals with it. I can't kiss his boo-boos," Catherine said in a frustrated tone.

"I suspect Philip will be in his room?" Nigel pondered.

"I reckon so. You know how he is," Catherine said.

"And…." Nigel's response was cut off by Martyn and Cornelia's arrival.

"Mum? Are you in the kitchen?" Martyn called out.

"Yes!" Catherine called back. Martyn and Cornelia came in through, and Martyn looked about him.

"Phil texted me. He said he was here already. Where is he?" Martyn asked.

"It's complicated. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Catherine got down from the table.

"I'm fine Mum….Cornelia?" Martyn turned to his significant other.

She brushed aside the offer and sat down. She also looked worried. Even though she and Dan had only known the Lesters for two years, a little over two years, she felt as if Dan and Phil were her younger brothers. She fit into the role of older sister quite well.

"What's happened with Phil?" Martyn was concerned as well.

"If he tells you then it's up to him. Do not press him. But it's bad," Catherine said.

"I'll have a wee chat with him," Martyn left the kitchen.

"How bad?" Cornelia asked.

"Nikki….If you only knew. He had been crying before he'd gotten here. I saw the tear stain tracks on his cheeks. My precious boy is upset, and I can't do a thing about it," Catherine looked down at the grain of the dining room table.

"Perhaps it's minor. They're best friends after all. There's nothing they can't patch up. Is there?" Cornelia offered.

"He slammed a door, splintering wood," Catherine said.

"Oh my. That's not like Phil. Is it?" Cornelia asked, though she knew her blue eyed brother well enough, she still wasn't so sure about certain sides of him. Just yet.

"Of course not. He's the mellowest young man, besides Dan, that I've ever known. And besides Martyn as well," Catherine shook her head.

"He was wild back in the day," Cornelia said, bringing up some memories of why Catherine had stopped at two.

"He still is up to a point. But this is serious," Catherine was at a loss. Cornelia gave Catherine a hug.

In Phil's Room:

"Well?" Martyn was sat on Phil's bed, as Phil tried to untangle some wires that he'd missed.

"D'you wanna talk about it?" Martyn pressed.

Phil set his lips in a straight line and shook his head.

"No," Phil heaved a sigh, not daring to look at his older brother.

"Mum's told us a bit," Martyn said.

"I thought as much," Phil said, still not looking directly at his brother.

"Phil?" Martyn asked.

"Martyn, I have a proposition for you. Dan and I are starting up an internet shop. You're business savvy. Can you please oversee it? You and Cornelia? It'd mean a lot to us," Phil finally turned to look at Martyn.

"You're changing the subject," Martyn said knowingly.

"Will you or won't you? I don't trust anyone else doing it. And Dan will go along with whatever I propose," Phil added.

"Will he?" Martyn asked.

"If I said it was a good idea, he would," Phil said.

"I'll think about it. It's a gamble going from a known to an unknown. I'll ask Cornelia," Martyn nodded.

"Good. That's all I can ask," Phil said, and he looked at the door.

"I broke an actual door Martyn. I went and let my anger take over. I've been pacing up and down in my room. Dan's heard me. But he won't talk to me. He's been under his covers, and Martyn….It's tearing me up inside," Phil blurted out.

"I want to say that things will get better, but I can't promise you anything," Martyn stood.

"Go talk to Nikk about what I said about the shoppe. Would you?" Phil asked, turning the subject from himself and Dan once again.

"Of course I will. You….Try and get some sleep. For Mum? Would you?" Martyn disappeared out of the door.

"I'll try," Phil whispered.

Later That Night….

Catherine was awakened by the sound of what seemed to be a muted argument.

"Don't do this Dan. Please don't. It's supposed to be a time of de-stressing. Decompressing. Recomposing ourselves. For the sake of our friendship at leas….At least think about the….No of course not! Don't. Please….Just….Fine! Okay, I'll keep the boundaries in front. Right and no….I got it already. You've told me. Don't you go and tell me off! Let's just….I'll tex….No. Yeah…."

The voice faded away, and Catherine just looked at the ceiling. Would things get better? She hoped so.

October 2013:

Things were still tense, but Dan was coming round again. In spurts.

There were still hushed serious, intense, conversations between he and Phil. Conversations that were in the corners of the lounge, the dining room, and any other room they were in. Cornelia and Martyn pretty much stayed out of the way, but Martyn had been the recipient of many a phone call, since he lived closer to them.

"How is it?" Catherine had asked once, when she'd caught Martyn by his shirt sleeve.

"Tense, punctuated by pure unadulterated, friendship," Martyn said by way of explanation.

"Tense?" Catherine prompted.

"Mum…." Martyn shook his head.

"I'll stop asking. But is there anything I can do?" Catherine was frustrated as well.

Just then, "I Don't Think So!" Dan slammed the door.

Phil stuck his head round the kitchen's door, "I'll be in my room…."

"See?" Martyn gestured as Phil disappeared.

"So Dan goes on walks, and Phil disappears?" Catherine asked.

"It even happens when Nikki and I invite them over for their shop. Which is doing great by the way. You should see all their ideas. When they collaborate it's something that is really phenomenal," Martyn answered.

Cornelia came in just then, her brows furrowed, and she sought Martyn's hand.

"Did you hear them? Did they wake you?" Martyn asked.

"No. I was already awake. I did hear them though. What is it this time?" Cornelia asked.

"I dunno. Phil's….Well you know where," Martyn bent down and kissed her lips. She smiled.

"Coffee?" Catherine offered.

"Nectar of the gods!" Cornelia let go of Martyn and made her coffee.

"Lovely," she breathed in the steam.

"Take some to Philip," Catherine prompted.

"I will," Martyn said, and made a cup for his brother.

Cornelia sat up at the table, and sighed.

"Is it bad?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. And I think if it doesn't get better, if they don't let go of their insecurities, especially Dan, then their friendship will crumble to dust. We can't do anything, you and Nigel can't do anything. They have to figure this out for themselves," Cornelia sipped her coffee.

"Never were wiser words spoken," Catherine said.

"I've learnt from the best," Cornelia winked at her and resumed sipping her coffee.

Phil's Room:

"Here's some coffee. I know you're an absolute horror without your first cup," Martyn thrust the mug into Phil's hands. Phil was sitting dejectedly at the computer desk.

"Thanks Mart," Phil mumbled.

"How serious was it?" Martyn asked. Phil took a swig of his hot coffee.

"Ahhh that hits the spot," Phil said more to himself than anyone else.

"He's packing to go back to our flat tonight," Phil finally answered.

"More Tweets? More things?" Martyn gently asked, though he got straight to the point. Phil sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Martyn nodded.

"Pushing, always pushing. It's been a year, a little over a year," Phil sighed.

"You take it in stride," Martyn softly said.

"I'm old enough. He's barely hitting his stride in his twenties. I'm supposed to be the older more mature one who deflects these things with humour, and quips, and…." Phil's voice trailed off again.

"And maturity? Who told you that you had to be mature? I'll fight them," Martyn joked.

"Mart," Phil looked sternly at his older brother.

"I'm your older brother. I'm twenty-five. You're twenty-three and a half. I'll take the punches for you," Martyn offered.

"No. It's not your 'thing'. This video business is mine and Dan's 'thing'. Okay? Just be as supportive as you have been? Please?" Phil started typing furiously on the keyboard.

"If I can convince Dan to stay?" Martyn pondered.

"It'd be a miracle and a half," Phil interrupted, and he went silent again. Taking that as his cue to go, Martyn stretched and ambled out the door, shaking his head dolefully. He ended up back in the kitchen, and sat beside his girlfriend across from his mother.

"Well?" Catherine asked.

"Dan's leaving tonight," Martyn answered, and rose to get himself another cup of coffee.

Catherine sighed and cleaned the kitchen. She'd learned not to butt heads with the strong willed young man. His temper was always bubbling a little below the surface. Oh he was kind and gentle, but don't ever get him into a snit. She'd seen it. A bit of it. She'd managed to calm him down, but….This was different.

"What if he were persuaded to stay? Just for another night?" Catherine mused.

"Phil said it would be a; 'miracle and a half'," Martin did a very good impression of his brother.

"Did he now?" Catherine bit her lip and looked down at her neatly folded hands that were on the table.

"If I persuaded him?" Catherine rose, and went towards the kitchen's door. She waited in the lounge for Dan to show. When he did, he was slightly moist and his hair was starting to curl. She thought the waves were adorable.

She'd pretended to be thumbing through a magazine, but had looked up as Dan had entered and given him a feigned look of surprise.

"Hello Dan," she patted the cushion that was next to her.

"Come sit down," she gave him a semi persuasive smile. Frowning, Dan sat down. An apprehensive look was on his face.

"I have it under good authority you're flying back to London?" Catherine asked.

"Phil's such a rat," Dan angrily muttered.

"Dan, you know you don't have to go. If you need more privacy I'm pretty sure Nigel will give up his den. Or perhaps you'd be more comfortable in the office? Either way, please don't go," Catherine gave him a pleading look, mixed in with a motherly one.

"I can't stay. It's gotten to where my stomach is twisted in knots, and I can't cope. I need my room, my bed, my things….I need to…." He glanced at the floor.

"You need to wallow? You've done a fair bit haven't you?" Catherine's voice was low, but Dan slightly flinched.

"You don't have to be so accusing," he bit out.

"I wasn't trying to be Love, it was just a statement," Catherine said.

"It sounded harsh," Dan finally said.

"We'd all like it if you stayed," Catherine prodded.

"No you wouldn't. You think I'm horrible. You want this to be real too," Dan said, but he was gesturing and he was still looking at the ground.

"Want what to be true?" Catherine asked.

"Pushing! They're always pushing! Why can't we just be friends who live together? Why do we have to have an attraction for each other? I like Phil. I do. But not in that way. He's my best friend. An older brother. He taught me how to edit videos, he taught me a lot from what he learnt in university. We're close, but not like that. I don't want to ruin what we have!" He was breathless by the time the speech had tumbled forth.

He bit his lip. Catherine was sat in shock.

"Why would you think that Nigel and I, or Martyn and Cornelia, would be pushing for you two to have a relationship? I've seen you two. And you know my opinions. I've said them a time or two before.

D'you really think that my opinions have changed? No. You two are adults, in my eyes you're still children…. But you're out earning a living, you're doing incredible things with your lives. You make this, this chemistry work. And I feel that this cottage, this home, is a retreat for you two. You're both able to unwind here. To be 'normally yourselves' here. No condemnation. Nothing. You could stay in your rooms, and not do anything and I wouldn't say a word. You know that," Catherine said.

"What you feel….What you don't feel…. There's no judgement here. You're you, and that's all that matters," Catherine opened her arms, and Dan slid closer until he was enveloped in the hug. She patted his back,

"There now, I'm afraid I've made it worse trying to make it better," Catherine stood, Dan stood. They faced each other.

"Do what you must. But think about Phil, think about us. We all love you. We want the best for you. If that means you've got to go then go. Nobody's judging. Nobody's trying to push you. Just know this….This your home away from home," Catherine opened her arms, and they hugged again.

She squeezed him just a smidge tighter than normal.

"Thanks," Dan said, his voice muffled against her shoulder.

They pulled apart.

"I'll think about it," Dan ambled up the stairs.

Catherine sought out Nigel. Nigel was her rock, and she needed him now. He stopped what he was doing the moment she entered.

"I need you," she simply said, and he went over to her.

"You look exhausted," Nigel said.

"Speaking from the heart does that to a person. When you bottle things up and then they fall out of your mouth, like a, brook. Or a waterfall? Something like that. I'm breathless," Catherine admitted.

"C'mere," Nigel said, and she was enveloped in a hug, she sighed against his shoulder. He patted her back, and there they stood for the next ten minutes.

In the Kitchen:

"It's quiet," Cornelia intoned.

"Too quiet," Martyn put in.

"Shall we go investigate?" Martyn asked.

"I'm game if you are," Cornelia nodded.

They held hands and went to inspect the corners of the smallish abode.

"Nobody's in the lounge," Martyn said.

"Nobody's in the den," Cornelia's head peeked around the door of the entrance.

"Outside?" Martyn guessed.

"Not Dan and Phil," Cornelia said.

"I didn't say anything about them. Mum and Dad," Martyn answered.

"Okay," Cornelia went to the front door.

"Watch it, that door is sticky," Martyn propped it open a bit. They did a cursory check about the garden.

"Nope," Martyn intoned. They went back inside.

"Upstairs?" Cornelia guessed.

"Dan and Phil's world," Martyn nodded.

"Probably both at their laptops, or on their phones," Cornelia decided.

"Or ignoring each other, and under their covers," Martyn answered.

"Most likely Dan's hiding, whilst pretending to pack," Cornelia said.

"And Phil's hiding his feelings by coming up with ideas about his next video," Martyn said. They ascended the stairs.

The doors were locked up tight.

"It's too quiet up here as well," Cornelia answered.

"Should we venture to knock?" Martyn whispered.

"I don't know. I guess so," Cornelia and he played rock, paper, scissors.

"Spock!" Martyn rejoiced.

"Excuse me?" Cornelia quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Spock, I win," Martyn said.

"Well then," Cornelia squared her shoulders, and went to the nearest door and knocked.

"Go 'way," a muffled voice said.

"Dan?" Cornelia said.

"We're both inside," Phil's voice escaped to the hallway.

"Okay? Are you two alright?" Martyn ventured.

"I haven't killed him yet!" Dan's voice was a little louder, not quite his normal voice.

"I'm not too sure," Phil's voice again.

"Okay. We'll come back later. Good to know you've not done yourselves in. Mum will be pleased," Martyn said, and they descended to the lower vicinity.

"Well that's the boys sorted," Cornelia muttered.

"Mum and Dad?" Martyn asked.

"Of course," Cornelia sighed.

"I think they're okay," Cornelia said.

"How do you know? You don't know everything," Martyn teased.

"I am eight years older than you. I have experience with life," Cornelia winked at him, and then walked away, swinging her hips out in a mock sexy way.

"Wow!" Martyn breathed out.

"Too right, follow me Big Boy," Cornelia crooked a finger over her shoulder.

"OMG!" A voice piped up, and the two looked up the stairs through the banister railings.

"Yes?" Cornelia and Martyn asked in unison.

"You two are disgusting," came another voice, and two faces were peeking through the banister poles like two little boys on Christmas morning.

"Nice to see you're out and about," Cornelia teased, still walking away.

"Gotta go!" Martyn hurried to catch up with her.

"Those two…." Dan shook his head.

"Are really ickily in love," Phil surmised.

"Sickening," Dan said.

"It's a wonder the fanfic writers don't give them their own stories," Phil sighed.

"They should, but it…." Dan stopped himself and stood.

"I'm going back to my room," Dan said in a decided tone.

"To pack?" Phil asked.

"No. I'm not going back tonight after all," Dan said.

"What changed your mind?" Phil also stood, and he took stock of the person before him. He folded his arms, and tried not to let the sliver of a smile escape.

"Your mum happened," Dan said.

"Oh. Well I told her not to intervene," Phil said.

"But she's your mum. She never listens; like a certain person I know and am friends with," Dan answered.

"I do get my je ne sais quoi from her," Phil nodded some more.

"Yeah, well….See ya in a bit," Dan said in a decided tone and went to his room.

"You too I guess," Phil retreated to his own room.

Meantime downstairs:

"Maybe they're in your father's office?" Cornelia asked.

"Let's go see," Martyn said, and they held hands to Nigel's office.

The door was closed, sometimes it was open a crack so that if anyone needed anything they could just open the door. Martyn opened the door, and found his parents in an embrace.

"Mum? Dad?" Martyn cleared his throat, and hesitantly spoke up.

The two pulled apart, and Catherine turned her face towards the frosted window. She quickly went to the desk and, still with her back turned, she swiped doggedly at her face, while Nigel conversed with the worried elder ones.

"She's fine. It's just been a bit emotional around here," Nigel offered, saving face.

"If you're sure," Martyn said.

"It's okay Son. You and Nikki go and enjoy the rest of the day. Perhaps a walk on the seaside coast? It'll do wonders for you," Nigel prodded.

"Alright then," Martyn took a hold of Cornelia's hand, and they exited the office.

"To the seaside," Cornelia added. Nigel shut the door again, and turned to tend to his wife.

Upstairs:

"Can I come in?" Phil asked.

"I dunno. Can you?" Dan flippantly asked.

"May I come inside the room?" Phil asked, in a rather, for him at least, poshy voice.

"You're so thick. Of course you can Mate. I'm sitting in my browsing position. I miss the crease. But I've made do," Dan answered.

Phil turned the knob, and opened the door. He found the desk chair, and spun it round and round.

"Idiot," Dan said, and gave Phil half a smile.

"That's me," Phil spun a bit faster.

"But you're my friend too. So what's going on?" Dan asked.

Phil awkwardly shrugged. "Nothing much. Mum and Dad are….Somewhere…." Phil's voice trailed off.

"Away from the house?" Dan feigned shock.

"I don't know," Phil shrugged again.

"I wonder what Martyn and Nikki are up to?" Dan changed the subject.

"Being an absolutely disgusting couple," Phil supplied, and he spun the chair again, tilting it to one side, nearly falling off.

"Don't do a me, you'll fall off and break your head wide open. Then your mum will really hate me," Dan said, as he reached out and righted the chair.

"Good reflexes," Phil smiled and spun once more.

"Yikes! Just sit still, or sit on the bed, or the floor, or something," Dan said, gesturing wildly about the room with one hand, while tap pecking the keyboard with his other hand.

"Okay," Phil sat cross-legged on the ground and closed his eyes, a beatific smile on his face.

"Are you meditating?" Dan looked up very briefly from the screen.

"Uh-huh," Phil answered and things were quiet in the room.

"I'm going to get my laptop," Phil ambled out of the room, returning shortly with the aforementioned object.

He set himself up at the desk. There was complete silence for a while. Then….

"God dammit!" Dan flung the laptop to his side onto the bed. "What is it?" Phil asked. "Urgent need of the loo. I'll be back in a bit," Dan said.

"Okay. I'm just Tweeting some things out," Phil supplied.

"Great," Dan retreated to the loo.

November 2015:

Dan had pretty much mended fences with his family, so now he was spending most Christmases with them, and he and Phil were back to their 'normal before there had been a 2012/2013 phase' in their lives. Catherine noticed and she was pleased. They'd grown up so much. She held back tears as she watched their natural bantering. They were punching each other on the shoulders in turn.

"Your mum," Dan said.

"Your mum," Phil retorted.

"Stop being rude," Nigel tried to intervene.

"We're not. Dan's on one of his 'lol rants' again," Phil said.

"What's a 'LOL Rant?" Catherine finally spoke up.

She'd been sitting quietly observing the two youngest members of her brood. Brood, she laughed quietly to herself. She was as much a mother hen as anything.

She went about pecking, and prodding, and providing emotional support whenever she could. Putting in tidbits. She smiled as Cornelia and Martyn made their appearance.

"Cornelia!" Catherine was delighted to have another woman in the house.

"Mrs. Lester!" Cornelia was sometimes the only woman in the 'man circle' as she'd dubbed the trio she knew and was close with, so it was always a welcome relief to sit and chat, and complain, in a good way, about men to Catherine.

"This one," Cornelia pointed a thumb at Martyn.

"What's he done now?" Catherine said.

"So exasperating," Cornelia laughed out.

"Is he now? I thought you'd be complaining about Philip. He's the one who almost ate your gingerbread house that one year. Looking like some sort….What is that anime character? A teeton?" She mused.

"A Titan Mum!" Phil yelled from across the room.

"Yes. Thank you Dear," Catherine answered and turned back to Cornelia, and they gossiped.

"The women are chattering let's be manly men," Nigel said, as he gave Phil his 'earlier than December' Present.

"A screwdriver? Really Dad?" Phil turned it over in his palm.

"One day you'll be able to figure out the tools I give you," Nigel was still hopeful.

"He lost the cordless hammer drill," Dan ratted out his flatmate.

"I told you not to tell!" Phil mock gasped out.

"And the tool set," Dan continued smugly.

"I hate you," Phil couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"You did put together that wardrobe if I remember correctly in your e-mail that you sent to me," Nigel answered, undeterred.

"We put it on YouTube as well," Dan said.

"I still think the 'Dan Smells' song is gonna be a hit," Phil said.

"Whatever," Dan shook his head.

"Well let's just try and build something for your mother? I have the instructions. Martyn and I'll take over the harder parts. Dan you know how to use a hammer don't you?" Nigel continued, leading all of them to the outside cellar.

"Do I know how to use a hammer?" Dan sarcastically asked.

"You didn't smash my fingers, making me need an amputation…." Phil's voice trailed off.

"Yeah I reckon I do know how to use a hammer Nigel," Dan answered.

"Good on ya," Nigel sounded a bit relieved.

"What are we building her?" Martyn asked.

"A vanity set. You know with the lights around the mirror. It's simple, I got it from one of those hardware stores. I just need some help. And Philip, you can't tell her!" Nigel gave his younger son a fatherly glare.

"Right Dad!" Phil zipped his lips.

"You either Dan," Martyn nudged Dan's shoulder.

"I would never divulge any secretive thing," Dan answered, his poshness coming out full force.

"Alright you lot," Nigel said.

"Right, serious biz," Dan said.

"I'm seriously bizzed," Phil said.

"That sounded so wrong," Dan glared over at his friend.

"I'm ready for some bizzeenus,?" Phil questioned.

"That's worse than the last metaphor," Dan answered.

"Children! Please!" Martyn clapped his hands together.

"Whatever Martyn. We're responsible adults," Dan sarcastically responded.

"Yeah! We know how to bake and everything," Phil piped up.

"Okay, Okay," Nigel interrupted.

"Let's get down to business," Dan started.

"To defeat the Huns!" Phil enthusiastically put in.

"To Defeat The Huns!" Dan said, and put a hand over Phil's mouth.

"Yeah!" Phil's muffled voice came from behind Dan's palm.

Meantime inside the house:

"Where have the men all toddled off to?" Catherine wondered.

"Off to do 'manly things'?" Cornelia asked in turn.

"Even the younger ones?" Catherine mused.

"I reckon Nigel recruited them," Cornelia shrugged.

"I hope they don't get hurt," Catherine went off to find a First Aid kit.

"How many plasters do you think we'll need? And how much gauze and wraps?" Cornelia helped find the ointments and other things.

"Oh there'll be plenty of injuries. Those two younger boys of mine like to make me think I'm still a valid mum," Catherine replied.

"They love you Cath," Cornelia answered, and smiled up at her practically mother in law.

"Which brings to mind…. When are you Martyn going t…." But she stopped as Cornelia held up her hand.

"I reckon you're busy. You've got plenty of time to give us grandchildren," Catherine brought up the old sentiment.

"One day grandchildren, right now business, and helping out other children 'round the world," Cornelia put in.

"And that's what's most important. The fact that you lot are helping people. I'm proud of you all," Catherine said, as she set the kit on the table.

"Thanks Catherine," Cornelia hugged her.

"Thank you for being well rounded people," Catherine returned, and set about making snacks.

"They'll be hungry when they've finished doing whatever it is that they're doing," Catherine said.

Just then, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" And a raven haired man stumbled in.

"Oh! Our first casualty," Catherine turned from the oven to face Phil.

"I've cut myself," Phil said.

"How much blood?" Catherine asked.

"A few spurts?" Phil held up his hand.

"That's not a cut, that's a gash," Cornelia shook her head, and put a gauze plaster on his palm.

"Thanks, I'd better go back to Dad and Martyn and Dan," Phil stood.

"Alright. We're baking in here," Catherine returned. "I'll tell them," Phil disappeared from the kitchen.

Summer (Present Day) 2017:

Finally they were packed and ready to go. Martyn, Cornelia, Dan and Phil, were going to something called 'Playlist Live'.

She made sure she had enough plasters, and sun cream to last them. They would be in Florida for a while. Mainly because it was that time of year when they went to Florida. Dan would be sharing their holiday with them. Mostly because after Playlist Live was over Phil would be still be having his holiday with the family, and Dan wanted to stay so he could lounge by the pool.

At least that's what he'd said out loud to her. She knew that Dan liked the closeness of family that the Lesters provided, and she was only too happy have him tag along.

"Are you lot going to dawdle all day, or are you ready?" Catherine was at the bottom of the stairs, suitcases, rucksacks, backpacks, camera bags, every kind of bag or suitcase you could imagine puddling about her feet.

She was checking things off of her clipboard.

"Almost!" Came four voices.

"One more bag," Nigel's voice sounded. "Alley oop!" It came flying down the stairs, and Catherine deftly caught it.

"You do that again, and I'll have your head on a pike in the front garden," Catherine yelped, but added to the pile.

"Sorry my Darling!" Nigel answered.

"Toothbrushes, toothpaste, glasses case, contact lense pots!" Catherine yelled up the stairs.

"Shoot!" came a voice that was very distracted.

"Get it together Phil!" came an exasperated voice.

"Where's my Omnichord?!" A distraught soft voice asked.

"In the luggage," came a soothing male voice.

"I've got it down here," Catherine checked the item off the list.

"Thank you Catherine," came a relieved Swedish voice.

"You're welcome Nikki," Catherine answered.

Then came a thundering swoop of footfalls.

"Avengers Assemble!" Martyn grinned as they all slid into an awkward wavering line of people.

"I pick Thor!" Phil announced.

"Line them up! Move them out, pick up luggage on your way to the car, I'll lock the door. Out, out, out!" Catherine ordered, and everyone loaded up on the assorted luggage, putting it into the waiting car. Catherine put the last bit in, and they were off. Sunny Florida.

She loved Florida. Loved spending time with Phil, Martyn, Cornelia, Dan.

"Everyone have their passports? Their tickets? Their snacks? Inflight snacks are the worst, and I do not need to hear complaints on how 'hungry you are'," Catherine said.

"All accounted for," Cornelia pointed to her purse, and Phil pointed to his pocket where his wallet was, and shuffled his folders a bit.

He was like his mother, organized during travels.

"Did you check everything off of your lists?" Catherine asked.

"Yup," Phil seemed quite pleased with himself.

It was a pretty smooth flight on the way there. Getting through customs however was an entirely different story. Leave it to the youngsters to have an excruciating time. Especially Dan. She sighed, as she watched the exchanges from afar.

"Oh dear the TSA woman looks a bit worrisome," Catherine said to Nigel.

"It will be fine Darling. He'll come through this unscathed," Nigel tried to console his wife, and patted her shoulder.

"He's sweating profusely," Catherine worried some more.

"It's the humidity," Nigel tried to sound even more reassuring.

"I don't think his lovely personality's saving him," Catherine observed.

"It'll be fi…." Nigel's voice was cut off as Dan came into view again.

"I can not believe this!" Dan stormed to the other side.

"You'd better hide Phil, she wants to drag you to the back room with me," Dan said to Phil, who quickly moved out view of the woman.

"What for?" Phil hissed at Dan. So Dan recounted his story.

"Geez," Martyn said.

"Wow," Phil put in.

"Oh dear," Catherine supplied.

"It'll be fine," Nigel tried to save some dignity.

"The Bahamas really do sound nice," Cornelia put in some of her nice effort.

"For an hour they sound nice, but I'm there for a day trip," Dan humphed out.

"For an hour you could get lunch," Cornelia offered.

"I could! And a daiquiri. What a great idea," Dan said.

"Come on you lot," Catherine finally took charge again.

"Gawping like school children," Catherine said.

"Let's get to the hotel, and then we'll be busy. Well you four will be busy. Your mum and I will probably sit by the pool," Nigel put in.

"Sounds good," Phil said.

"We've got to be there in three hours, and we've got to set up the booth Martyn," Cornelia said, checking hers and Martyn's schedule. Which didn't really differ from Dan and Phil's schedule.

In the end it all got sorted out, and Catherine and Nigel were left alone.

"How's it feel to be on our own?" Nigel kissed her bare neck.

"Delicious," Catherine answered, and there was no more conversation coming from them, especially after the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was put on the doorknob outside of their room.

And so after Playlist Live, Dan went to the Bahamas for a day, while everyone else went about getting ready for Harry Potter World.

"Do you think they'll let him back inside the country, Mum?" Phil asked.

"Of course they will Darling. Don't worry your head about it," Catherine pushed back Phil's fringe a bit.

"Mum! I need my fringe. It's iconic," Phil halfheartedly groused.

"Right. Sorry," Catherine said. Just as they were fearing that Dan wouldn't be able to come back after all and spend the rest of their holiday with them….

"Fuckin' Finally! Did you know I almost caused bloodshed in the Taxi ramp? I tell you even when I go out of the country to get back into a different country, I'm a walking disaster!" Dan threw his stuff on a nearby chair inside his and Phil's room.

It was cheaper to get them one room with two beds.

The five people gawked at him in the hallway.

"What are we waiting for? I need some god damned Butterbeer, I need some choccie, and I need to feel good. I tell you, I like the Bahamas Security. They have a tin drum setup…." He was chattering and leading the way out of the hotel with his five adopted family members trailing behind him.

Well four of them were trailing. As usual, Phil was by his side absorbing every word of Dan's travel travesty.

"A right punch-up?" Phil asked.

"A right punch-up. It was horrible. I finally walked to the beach and enjoyed some lunch. But that was terrible. I don't know if I should forgive myself, or talk about it on YouTube and Twitter," Dan shook his head.

"Both," Phil said.

"Good idea. Quality content you know. That's what the viewers signed up for," Dan answered.

"Yup. Good old awkward happenings outside of our bubbles," Phil nodded.

"Yup," Dan agreed.

And so it happened all the way to the taxi, all the way to Harry Potter World. The two friends chatted, and discussed. And it was an all around pleasant time. Catherine and Nigel couldn't have been happier. Cornelia and Martyn went off on their own as usual. Dan and Phil rode the rides and had Butterbeer and chips. Nigel and Catherine walked about. Pleasant and nice. Normal and serene. And this is where we shall leave our tale.

The End.


End file.
